Can I Get A Cappuccino?
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Sequel in "Caffeine" Series. Leaf has had it. May's pregnant and the wedding is around the corner. Leaf is the maid of honor, so its her job to throw the baby and bridal shower. And with a stalker on her trail, how is she going to survive? Did I mention the fact that the groom's best man is hitting on her and won't leave her alone? Whats a poor girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

Can I Get a Cappuccino?  
Silver Psychic

Hey guys! I know I said I would do an epilogue, but I figured another part of the "Caffeine" series would be much better! So you know the drill: Review and you get more!

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. On a bad day, it works miracles.

* * *

Chapter 1

"What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy old coot!"

I sighed as my best friend, May soon-to-be-Hayden Maple, jumped across the counter and began to beat the living daylights out of a man, outside the Starbucks where we worked, who had tried to steal a woman's purse right in front of our entrance. Just like every other day.

You now know why this block is crime free.

You'd think that now that she's an engaged woman she's be a little more lady-like. But nope, that's no my best friend. Seriously. Her fiance, Drew Hayden, should have been restraining her a little more. He must be really bad in bed if she's this cranky in the morning.

I sighed again and went to phone the police.

Again.

* * *

"Thanks for all your hard work today! See you tomorrow!"

I sighed a relieved sigh as May left Starbucks with Drew. I'll admit I was relieved when she quit her second job as a bar maid at that club in the shady part of downtown. I never liked that place. Her fat boss always hit on me whenever I went to check up on May.

I locked the doors and began to head for my apartment. As I began to walk, I thought about all that had happened this past year. May used to be so...falsely cheerful. At least now she can smile without really faking it. Now if only our past wasn't so messed up, I'd be content.

A honk from a car brought me out of my thoughts.

One look at the guy who drove the honking car and I could feel a headache coming.

"Hey Leafy! Are you heading home?" His grin turned sly. "How about you head with me to my house instead?"

I sighed and kept walking. "Get out of here before I call the police and report you for stalking."

He dramatically clutched his heart. "That hurts Leaf. I'm only thinking of your safety. What would I do if something happened to you?"

Too late _**asshole.**_ Something already happened two and a half years ago. "You'd probably go off and find another girl to replace me."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"No I wouldn't."

I was _**not**_ playing this game like a two year old he was. "If you're not here for anything else, do us all a favor – particularly _**me – **_and get your horny ass out of my face."

"Ouch. Rough night?"

He didn't know the half of it. "May and Drew's wedding is around the corner and she asked _**me**_ to be the maid of honor. I have to throw her a bridal shower _**and **_pay for it. Do you realize what an expensive world this is? Not to mention..." I trailed off. It would be stupid to discuss this with _**Gary Oak **_of all people.

I haven't been living under a rock her whole life. I knew he was a famous model at the agency Drew ran. He was in the top three of _**Worlds Most Wanted Males **_and a ten on the _**Hotty Spotty **_list. He had billions of dollars under his belt and when Drew's father stepped down and gave Drew President position of their agency, Gary retired as a model and became associate director of the agency and became even richer.

_**Spoiled rich idiot.**_

Besides, if I told him I had a stalker, he'd most likely freak out and worry everyone. That was the last thing I wanted to happen.

I had noticed the stalker a few weeks after May came home from the hospital. He mostly kept a fair distance away and never bothered me, but nowadays I never left home without a bottle of pepper spray.

"Leafy?"

"Don't call me that!" I winced. "Sorry. Knee-jerk reaction."

"Who's the knee-jerk?"

"Some brat from when I was a kid. Anyways, I've got a bath with my name on it so I'll be on my way."

He grinned. "Need someone to wash your back?"

That time, I didn't hesitate to punch him.

* * *

"Miss Green! The drain refuses to be unplugged! What should I do?"

I sighed and walked over to my new employee. Raquel's application seemed okay so I hired her when she wanted a job. But ever since she's been here she's done nothing but complain and whine and it was getting on my last nerves. If she complained about how she didn't know how to do something _**one more time**_...

Thankfully, Misty took control of the situation and began to show her how to unplug the drain. She shot me a wink and I smiled back gratefully.

Suddenly Raquel began to squeal with excitement. I thought it was just another movie star. We get those kinds of customers often seeing as how our location was next to Hollywood and Vine. Models and actors and famous directors come in all the time. Naturally it was fun at first, but the excitement only lasted a little while. After all, I would have fired them if they were anything less than competent.

I was about to scold Raquel for squealing in front of a customer when suddenly the female whole of Starbucks became to scream with excitement. And that's when I knew who came in.

A huffing and sweaty Gary _** #^$%&^^* **_Oak.

Just what I freaking _**needed**_.

Raquel immediately dropped whatever coffee she was handling and rushed towards the register. Luckily Silver, another employee of mine, caught it in time. I made a mental note to give him a small raise later. "May I take your order sir?"

He smirked and all of the females began to sway. "Can I get Miss Green to come over? Tell her Gary Oak needs to speak with her."

Raquel's expression dimmed some, but she still smiled as she nodded and swayed over to me, her hips swinging obviously.

"Gary Oak needs to speak with you." Her smiled was sweet, but her eyes were filled with murderous intentions.

Well two could play that game. I nodded and motioned for her to come with me to my office. Once we were standing in the safety of my sound-proof office I said, "One demerit."

"What! What did I do?"

"You abandoned a job to rush over to a movie star. Think about what could have happened if Silver hadn't been there to catch that glass. Or if he had gotten hurt by doing so. Another demerit and you're on probation and a fourth of your pay is gone. Two more demerits and its bye-bye Starbucks for you."

"How dare you–"

"Another demerit? Fine. That's a fourth of your pay. I'd think twice about saying anything else. Now get out of my office before I have to fire you."

She 'hmped' and stormed out of my office. I sighed and walked calmly out to meet the annoying bastard who was getting on my last nerve.

* * *

He had apparently gotten bored and ordered a cup of water for the both of us.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as I walked up to him. I could feel the envious and jealous glares of his lady fans boring into my back. "If this is another attempt to get into my pants-"

"We need to go to the hospital." Gary's whole demeanor was serious. "May collapsed."

As soon as I hear the words 'hospital' and 'May' I was out the door

* * *

I rushed into room 563 where May was laughing on a white hospital bed. I nearly crushed her with my hug. "I was so worried." I hissed. "If you're going to collapse, make sure you do it when I'm not at my last nerve. I nearly had a heart-attack!"

May laughed nervously and hugged me back gently. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. But at least I didn't hurt us."

"Us?"

She smiled and took Drew's eager hand. He was smiling at May like she was everything good in this world. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be an aunt."

I think everyone from here to China could hear my screams of joy as I embraced Mrs. Soon-to-be-Hayden and her little Hayden Jr. Gary just stood there with a stunned expression on his face.

"How along are you?" I asked excitedly.

She beamed and rubbed her flat belly. "Two months. The doctor said I would start growing by next month."

I squealed happily again. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you May. This is everything you've every wanted in life. Still," I could feel a smirk on my face. "Couldn't wait for the honeymoon huh? Do I have to give you guys the sex talk?"

"LEAF!"

* * *

I sighed at the dark night sky as I started to walk away from the hospital.

I had just spoken to May (after we kicked the guys out to get us both lunch) and she wanted to have a small baby shower with the remaining friends we had and some of Drew's friends. And since I was already planning her bridal shower, I stupidly volunteered to run her baby shower too.

Am I a sadist or what?

And where was I going to get the money to do all of this? I could barely afford to run my apartment ad keep up my other job as it is. If things kept going like this, I would have to stop eating to be able to afford both parties!

"Man, you just love to beat yourself up."

I groaned as I turned to another one of my problems. "What do you want now Gary. I need to get going or I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Certainly none of your business. Now if you will excuse me." I tried to walk past him but he stuck his arm out and pushed me back.

"Wait a minute. I wasn't finished talking to you."

"Well _**I'm**_ finished talking to you."

He huffed and let go of my arm. "Why do you hate me so much?"

That threw me for a loop. "What?"

"I'm asking why you hate me so much. Honestly, what have I ever done to you?"

I didn't know what to say. All he had really done was flirt with me and annoy me constantly, but Max did that when he was alive. May's dad does it. May says that Drew does it to her all the time. I guess its a stupid factor of the Y Chromosome. I don't like it, but I guess that's life."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed out. I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to finance both parties. I guess I'll have to pull out a loan."

He shook his head. "Don't do that. Loan sharks are God awful near a deadline."

I raised a brow. "And you know this how?"

"You mean you didn't take out a loan when you went to college?"

I bit my lip and turned away. "I never went to college."

"Then how did you become a manager without a Business Management Degree?"

"The man who actually owns the building is a friend of mine's uncle and he got me the job. I just worked my way up by helping the original manager with financial stuff. He was an old man with eye problems."

"Then he shouldn't have been working!"

I sighed. This is why I hate people who have well paying jobs. Some of them just can't understand how hard it is for those of us who have a difficult time getting an actual job. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but whats done is done."

"But–"

"Didn't they ever teach you that if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all?" I snapped. "Its done. It was stupid and risky but its done and now I'm the manager and I do a damn good job of running it even without my damn emotional baggage. I just managed to get my first raise in five years. Please just Don't. Say. A. Word. Please?"

* * *

Sorry for those of you who are named Raquel. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Can I Get A Cappuccino?  
Silver Psychic

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. On a bad day, it works miracles.

* * *

Chapter 2

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Fine. Whatever makes you happy. But I do have one question."

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Why?"

"Because you're going ask why I didn't go to college right?"

"..."

"Thought so."

"Its an honest question!" He defended.

"Well I'm not answering."

"What if I ask May?"

"Please do. In fact, I _**implore**_ you to ask May."

"...She won't answer me, will she."

I nodded. "Uh-huh. Now if you will excuse me, I've got another job to be at and I'm already late."

"How about I give you a ride?"

"...Is this a tradition between you guys?"

"What?"

"Picking random girls off the street. Taking them to their night jobs. Finding out their terrible, dark secrets and marrying them after playing the hero. Is this something normal for you guys?"

"Well, hooking up with girls is more of my thing and getting them into bed afterward? Now that is freaking aweso...sorry."

I could feel my eyebrow twitching. "Oh please. Don't apologize. After all, I just _**need **_hear about your _**sex life **_on top of all my _**other **_problems."

"Leaf–" I held my hands up.

"Just drive okay?" He nodded and escorted me to his (stupid fancy) Corvette.

I whistled appreciatively as I slid onto the fine vinyl seats. "Sweet ride. When did you get it?"

For just a moment, I could have sworn his hazel eyes darkened. But then they turned light and teasing again. It must have been the lighting or something. "It was a gift. From my old man." He said 'old man' like I would have said 'the rapist'.

"You don't like him." It wasn't a question.

He sighed and made a U-turn I directed him to. "My old man has a very old fashioned view of handling businesses. The man is always in charge. The women are left with odd-jobs and child birthing. Actually now that I think about it, he's always had a very old fashioned view of the world."

"And you don't agree with him." Again, it wasn't a question. Or at least, it better not be. I would give him one hell of a shiner if he answered that wrong.

"Of course not! I _**hate **_my old man. He never listened to what I had to say as a kid and put me through the most horrible training: business training. I was scarred for life."

"Was it really that bad? I mean, it got you where you are today!"

"You have no idea."

He turned into a parking lot and I hopped out. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. Shall I see you inside?"

_**Oh hell no**_. "I-Its okay! I can go in by myself."

"But it would be impolite to no–"

"Spare me your lame attempts at chivalry. It's dead." And I turned around and walked inside.

* * *

"Sorry about this Madame Leaf." My boss, Fantina, said to me after an extra two hours of shifts. "I don't know why Melody could not come in. I shall be sure to put the extra hours on your paycheck."

I shook my head and wiped some blush off my cheeks. "Its fine Fantina. I'm sure she was just really sick or tired and forgot to call in. In fact, I'd be happy to do any extra shifts you need me to."

"Oh no Madame Leaf! I know you work two jobs. You need your rest."

"Please? I have a bridal shower I'm supposed to throw as well as a baby shower. And I'm not sure which is going to come first, but I know that with my hours at both my jobs, I can only afford half of one. I need the extra hours Fantina. Please?"

My boss sighed. "Alright. Whatever makes you happy Madame Leaf. But you're going to put a lot of strain on yourself. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I won't let you down."

* * *

I think I needed to worry about letting myself down. Literally.

The hours Fantina promised me allowed me to only get three hours of sleep a day. But each day my paychecks were getting bigger and bigger. I already had enough to rent the two venues, now all I needed money for were the strippers (the bridal shower) and catering (both).

Now if only I didn't depend on 5-Hour Energy every waking moment.

"Watch it Leaf!"

I swirled to the side to avoid Lyra and her cup of hot, boiling coffee. I could barely mutter a thanks before I sank against the counter. It was nearly dead, but there was sill an impatient man waiting for his coffee. And I was nearly dead on my feet.

Misty took one look at me and sighed. "Get up and go home Leaf. We'll be fine here."

I shook my head. "I need the hours."

But Misty being Misty wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Go home and I'll do your shift."

"But–"

Her famous black glare came through. "Do I have to call May?"

I groaned and dragged my feet to my office to gather my stuff. If she called May, May would be appalled to find out what I was staying up so late for and she would either cancel the baby shower and find someone else to plan it or kick my ass and _**then **_do it.

I was just grabbing my bag when I suddenly felt dizzy. I didn't even have time to grab something before I felt the world go black.

* * *

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise and something poking my arm. I nearly shot out of my skin when I saw it was a needle.

"Breathe Leaf." I ordered myself. "Just breathe." I looked around the white room. It looked a lot like May's room in the hospital when she was attacked by her father a year ago. I shook my head. "Bad thoughts Leaf. Bad thoughts. Think happy thoughts! The wedding, May's pregnancy, male strippers at the bridal shower...ugh, I have a headache again."

"You okay?"

I turned around and groaned. Sitting on a stiff plastic chair (and I would know, I had spent six months siting in one of those death traps) beside my bedside was none other than Gary Oak. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "May and Drew are in the cafeteria getting something to eat so I volunteered to watch over you."

"How very kind of you." I stifled another moan as I pushed myself upwards. Laying on a bed for who knows how long really gave you pins and needles. Speaking of which, "How long was I out?"

"About a year."

I snapped my neck around so fast you could hear the defining crack in my neck. "Are you serious?"

He chuckled. "Nah. You've been sleeping for about a day. Maybe a day and a half. Brock said you passed out from malnourishment and lack of sleep."

Well that wasn't surprising. I had been working so hard I guess I just forgot to eat. Jesus! I wasn't normally this careless! That was May or Lyra! I shuffled out of the hospitable bed. "Oh boy." I groaned again as I thought of something. "May is going to kill me." I turned to Gary. "Dd she say anything about what would happen when I woke up?"

He shivered. I knew he would. "You should have seen her. When Brock told us about what caused your fainting, it was like the devil had possessed her. I could have sworn I could see this evil aura seeping out of her mouth. She kept mumbling things about how she would cut you up into tiny pieces, throw your remains into a fire and dance around the fire pit laughing hysterically. And she had this really evil look in her eye too. Brock and Drew had to wrestle her out of your room. She was holding a plastic knife over your throat and laughing evilly." He shivered again, this time I went along with him. "Scariest thing I've ever seen. How did you survive being the best friend of..._**that**_?"

"Simple: a lot, and I mean a _**lot **_of chocolate." It's her weakness. It's also how I got us out of a lot of sticky situations but Gary didn't have to know that.

"LEAF ROMILDA ASHLEY GREEN!"

I winced and gulped as I turned to face my worst nightmare...my best friend. Surprisingly, she didn't even look angry. Just concerned. And...was I imagining the sparkle in her eye? Or the flush in her cheeks? Her lips did look slightly swollen...oh.

_**Oh**_. Well thank you Drew!

I smiled. "Sorry to worry you like that May. I guess I've been working a little too hard."

"A little too hard is an exaggeration." We turned to see Brock closing the door behind him. "I did an examination on you while you were sleeping. You haven't gotten one good nights rest and you're malnourished more than you should be. You nearly had a heart failure and your blood pressure is up by 15%. Those two things alone could have killed you if you had been doing this longer. Why have you been overworking yourself?"

I bit my lip. How could I tell my best friend that I'm doing it because I want her to be happy? "I'm...I-I'm doing it to..." Shit! What the hell should I say? "Um...F-Fantina, my boss at my other job, is paying me to work more hours. I thought that since I could use the money, I would do it."

"And what is your second job?"

"Theater actor." May answered for him. "She's a theater actor at _La France Boulve_. Its a traveling theater company and for some reason they've been staying permanently in Hollywood. I've met Fantina. She's a nice woman." She turned to me. "And why have you been doing night shows?"

"I...I like it?" I answered weakly.

Brock frowned and handed me some papers. "Well, all I can say is that you should leave one of your jobs if both cause you to feel run-down. Before you sign your release papers I'm going to take some tests to check to see if you're sicker than we think."

"I appreciate that Brock. Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Can I Get A Cappuccino?  
Silver Psychic

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. On a bad day, it works miracles.

* * *

Chapter 3

I sighed as I, once again, walked out of the hospital. Three times in one year? This had to be a record! I sighed again as I caught the sight of Gary waiting for me. Again.

"Why don't you admit it?" He demanded once I got close enough. "Everyone can see it. You're run-down. You're not getting enough sleep. You're not eating right, if at all! Why are you doing this?"

I shrugged. "Not everyone can be as rich as you Gary. I told you that last week."

"I don't care that I'm rich!" He snapped. "I care that one of my friends is running herself into the ground I can't do shit to stop it!"

My jaw dropped. I was touched. Seriously touched. The only person who had really ever cared about me like that was May. I snapped out of my gaping and smiled. "Thanks Gary." I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for caring. But I'm fine. I promise that if I feel bad, I'll take a couple of breaks. Promise." I did a mock salute at his doubtful face. "Scouts honor."

"Were you even a girl scout?"

"...Maybe?"

He seemed satisfied with that. "C'mon. I'll take you home."

We pulled up in front of my apartment half an hour later. We had been sitting in a comfortable silence when I suddenly groaned. I could see a white cap peaking out from the trees next to my apartment. Since he was hiding in the shadows I couldn't see his face. But I would recognize that cap anywhere. The cap _**he **_wore when _**he **_stalked me.

Gary noticed my groan. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing!" Dammit! I said that too fast.

He looked at me like I was nuts. "Okay then. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded and jumped out of that car as fast as I could, probably looking like a total idiot but that was okay. I had no idea what the stalker was capable of and I didn't want to risk anything. "Bye Gary!" And I took off running to my apartment. Suddenly I stumbled on something and began to fall forward. Two strong arms caught me. I looked up to see the face of my stalker.

He wasn't exactly...ugly. A chiseled jaw, with dark blue hair that covered a blue eye. Dark and mysterious...Okay, I admit it: he was _**hawt**_with a capital H.

"Leaf Green?" God, even his voice was sexy. I gulped when I realized I was still in his arms. I quickly regained my footing and blushed profusely.

"S-Sorry!" I stammered. "I'm clumsy." And then I remembered that I had fallen into the arms of my _**stalker**_. And he had just said my name? "W-Wait, what? How do you know my name?"

He slowly guided me to a small bench outside my apartment building. "I've been instructed to guard you."

Guard me? But who would...wait. It couldn't be. "Are my..._**parents**_ asking you to do this?"

He suddenly looked really uncomfortable. "Yes."

I stood up. "Don't bother. I don't need anyone protecting me. Especially not _**them**_!"

"But–"

"Please?" I whimpered. "Please just...stay away from me."

He shook his head. "I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because you are in a lot more danger than you think."

* * *

I ended up inviting the man in. I didn't bother to ask him if he wanted anything. He was out on the streets as soon as I knew what the hell was going on.

He sat on the couch while I made myself comfortable on my favorite chair. Crossing my legs, I leaned back and waited for him to start talking.

"My name is Falkner Hayate." He started. "And your parents have sent me to protect you."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. They've been gone since I was born. What makes them think I want to be found?"

"They have been receiving threats since half a year ago. And since you are the only heir, the people who are targeting them might be targeting you as well. They have hired me to protect you and keep you safe until the police figure out what is going on."

I scoffed again. "Please. They've kept my birth a secret from the public eye for years. I'm sure you've done a background check. You know what my life has been like."

He seemed uncomfortable. "Yes. I am sorry to hear what happened to you."

I sighed. "Look Falkner. I don't want to be protected. I want to live my life without _**them**_," I spat the word. "interfering. I want to be happy instead of them hovering over my shoulders and controlling my life. They've been out of it for the past twenty years. They can jump off a bridge and drown for all I care. "

He suddenly turned serious. "It is my job as your hired protector to insure your safety to my clients. And not to mention the fact that we have good reason to be concerned for your safety." He started digging around in his bag and handed me an envelope. "These were the warnings that were sent to yo–my clients."

Inside the envelopes were photos of horrible things in boxes. It ranged from body parts to knifes covered in crimson. Behind all the photos was a note in elegant script. There was only one sentence.

_Your daughter is next._

I felt my heart stop with fear. Whomever these people were, they were dangerous. Even more so than May's father.

And they wanted _**me. **_For something my _**parents **_did.

"Damn them!" I screeched and threw the papers to the floor. Falkner wasn't surprised by my outburst. "They've always had to stick their rich nosy asses into my life. _**They are the reason my life has been hell**_!" I broke down and started to cry. "Damn them! Damn them to freaking hell!"

Falkner didn't say anything but clutched me to his chest and allowed me to cry on his shoulder all night.

* * *

"Jesus Leaf!" May exclaimed when I walked in employee bathroom the next morning. She actually jumped and dropped her lip balm. "You look like you've seen the apocalypse. And lived through it!"

I rolled my eyes and tied my apron. "Thanks May." I said sarcastically. "Way to be such a great support on my moment of suckiness! I _**really **_appreciate it."

Damn bitch had the nerve to smile. "You're welcome." She became more serious. "Seriously though Leaf, you've really got to put some concealer on. You'll scare away the kids! Hell, _**I'm **_scared just looking at you!"

I sighed and looked in the mirror. "Is it really that...holy–"

She nodded. "Yep." And took out some concealer. "Take it my best friend because you sure as hell need it. I can't do anything about the eyes."

She was right. My eyes were as red and puffy as cooked lobster meat. My hair was frizzled from the rain outside and had come out of my bun and my clothes were on backwards. My skin was sallow pretty-boy vampire pale and the bags under my eyes looked like I hadn't slept for weeks which, of course, I hadn't.

I sighed and took the makeup. "Thanks May. Shit has really hit the fan this time."

She sighed. "Seriously. We are a couple of danger-attracting chicks. So whats happened this time?"

"...My parents."

She dropped a bottle of mascara. The liquid flew out onto her shirt, but May hardly notice. The hand she was holding the brush in was shaking. "Those..._**bastards **_actually–"

"No." I cut in. "They haven't. Yet. But they've apparently pissed off some people. Those people are pretty mad. And now they're... eyeing me so to speak."

"But how did they know about you?"

I shrugged and handed her makeup back. "I don't know. But who ever they are, they are pissed. And apparently serious. So serious that my...parents have hired a bodyguard to protect me in case this gets worse." I wasn't going to tell her these people were trying to kill me. She's already been through enough and she was pregnant for heavens sake! I really shouldn't have been telling her this at all, but May has been my best friend since I could remember. We tell each other everything. And I couldn't keep something like this from her.

She gasped. "No. Freaking. Way! This is just like the movies!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please! How is...okay, yeah. This is like the movies." I sighed. "So what am I going to do? I mean, I met the guy last night. He's really nice and sworn to protect me, but I just...I don't know. I want this to all go away. Maybe if I move..."

May gasped. "You're...you're actually going to leave Hollywood?"

I shook my head and began to tie my apron. "I don't know May. I'm just saying, maybe if I move again I can avoid whatever is causing _**them **_to hire armed forces to protect me."

She whimpered and threw her arms around me. "At least stay until the baby is born. I want to make sure my daughter or son knows who their Godmother is!"

I started to tear up. "You made me the Godmother?"

She nodded. "Drew and I talked about it last night and...we want you to be the Godmother and Gary to be the Godfather."

I rolled my eyes. "At least I'm a legitimate Catholic! Does he even have a religion?"

"Well..._**technically**_ he's Christian."

I scoffed. "_**Please**_. A playboy like that is a Christian? Has he even read the Bible?"

"...Yes?"

"May–"

"Oh c'mon May! It's not like I'm asking you guys to get married! All I want is for you two to have some sort of connection to our child so that if something were to happen to Drew and I, one of you would take care him or her, and the other would be in charge of making sure our child has a future. Please May? For me?"

I sighed. I was so weak to those teary eyes. Damn her mood swings! "Fine. But don't expect me to _**like**_ the fact that I'm sharing this with a guy like _**Gary**_ of all people!" I paused. "And I'm still looking at moving!"

"Damn."


	4. Chapter 4

Can I Get A Cappuccino?  
Silver Psychic

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. On bad days, it works miracles.

* * *

Chapter 4

I groaned at the large amount of paperwork that awaited me after a hard day of working at Starbucks. I had just taken some bratty rich snob's order and she kept changing her mind at the last second! I nearly strangled the bitch! And Raquel is really a lot more trouble than she's worth. I keep wondering if I should fire her.

And then when I finally got off, I walk into the office to a apologetic Lyra, who says that the big bosses need the monthly status report. Fifteen pages of boring mumbo jumbo that I have to fill in.

And it's due tomorrow.

With a sorrowful sigh, I plop myself down onto my chair, call Fantina and tell her I can't make tonight's show and ready myself for a long night of paperwork.

Honestly, its really hard to be the big boss sometimes. Awesome perks for sure. But really most of it is boring paperwork and corporate meetings.

* * *

A few hours later my head was throbbing, I had five more pages to do and I was in desperate need of some caffeine. I had never considered myself an addict but as the work load piled up, it was starting to sound more and more compromising.

Ugh. If I took one more look at another piece of paper I was going to scream bloody murder.

"Here," A large cup of something hazel-smelling was placed in front of me. "I thought you might need it." I looked up, about to thank my savior when I realized it was just Gary.

Fortunately for him, I wasn't going to ask why he was in my office _**without **_my permission. Murmuring my thanks, I gratefully took a sip of the caffeine. "Mmm." I groaned. "So good. Need more."

He chuckled and I found myself entranced by the sound. "As the lady wishes. Extra milk or sugar?" I was still mesmerized. "Earth to Leaf? Do you copy?"

He poked my forehead and I snapped out of it. "W-What?"

He chuckled again and I had to indiscreetly pinch myself. "Do you want any extra milk or sugar?"

I shook my head. "Nah. Just give it to me black."

He grimaced. "Ouch. That bad?"

I nodded. "If I'm going to make it home in one piece, I'm going to need all the energy I can get."

He snorted. "Why don't you let me give you a ride? It'll be a lot quicker. And I promise not to try and flirt."

I found myself staring at him. Since when was he so...nice? "Huh."

He chuckled again. "I guess I better get you that coffee. I'll ride you home okay?"

I found myself nodding. "Sure."

* * *

Half an hour later and I was dragging myself out the door. The papers were tucked safely under my arms and I had sorted out rent, paychecks and stock. I didn't feel anyone behind me until someone had to steady me when I stumbled. "Whoa there. Easy."

I recognized Falkner's voice. "What are you doing here?"

He helped me up. "Protecting you like usual." He stole a glance at the spot Gary's car sat in. "Be careful. There's...something about this guy I really don't like."

I rolled my eyes. "You're paranoid. I've known this guy for a while. His best friend is engaged to my best friend. He's a good guy despite certain...habits."

Falkner's eyes narrowed. "What _**habits**_?"

I snorted and folded my arms. "Womanizing." I laughed at his worried face. "Don't worry, I'm the only one who hasn't fallen for his charm in a while and he likes that about me. We're just good friends, I promise."

Falkner shook his head. "Whatever you say."

I nodded. "Alright." And I turned away from him to walk over to Gary's car and hop in. "Ready."

He narrowed his eyes at me before starting the car. "Who was that guy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just some guy I've been talking to for awhile." I quickly changed the subject. "So where are you kidnapping me to?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm under strict orders from May to not let you out of my sight until I'm absolutely positive you've gotten at least twelve hours of sleep." He shivered. "Who knew a pregnant woman could be so scary?"

I laughed. "That pregnant woman also happens to my best friend and your best friend's bride-to-be. Have a little more respect."

We chatted the whole way to my house and I got a little view of the real Gary Oak. When he was a child, he barely ever saw his parents. His mom liked parties and his father's second wife was work. He liked being in the spotlight, but it was Drew who actually encouraged him to audition for movie parts.

Underneath all that cocky and self-centered persona was actually a sweet and caring guy. Who knew?

In fact, I was even disappointed when we pulled up in front of my apartment. I turned to him. "Well," I unconsciously licked my lips. "this is it."

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear me? I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're asleep."

Curse my flip-floppy stomach. "Alright." We made our way out of the car and up a few flights of stairs before coming to my apartment door when I suddenly felt a chill crawling up my back. Thinking it was nothing I shrugged it off and turned the key.

The first thing I did when I opened the door was scream.

The apartment was a mess. My furniture had all the stuffing ripped out and spread all over the room. My T.V. looked like it had a battle with a baseball bat and lost. The lamps were completely broken and pieces of light bulbs were all over the ground. I looked to my left to see that the kitchen was in shatters. The drawers were ripped out and every culinary tool I owned was ether bend, broken or disemboweled. My cupboards has all sorts of nasty things written on them, carved in by some sort of knife. All my dishes were in pieces all around the floor. The contents of my fridge were empty and the actual fridge was out on the balcony. The ran to my bathroom. The mirror was broken, all my toiletries were adorned on the walls. My shower was filled with a yellowish liquid and the walls were covered in mud. I dashed to my room, hoping and praying that the little black box with all my personal information was still under my mattress. If they got a hold of my insurance and social security numbers I was done for.

Surprisingly, nothing had been touched. I ripped off my mattress to see that the box was still there, everything still in order from when I checked on it this morning. I sighed in relief.

Until I noticed a note laying on my bed.

_If you think this is bad, just wait until we get our hands on **you **you filthy little–_

The rest was blurred by my tears.

* * *

The police arrived around ten minutes after we discovered the break-in.

Gary and Falkner never left my side. While Gary sent nasty glares to Falkner, he ignored them and surveyed the room. While Gary explained what we were doing at the time of the break in, I took Falkner to my room and showed him the note.

He didn't look surprised. "This is getting worse." He turned his attention to me. "You shouldn't stay here from now on. If they know where you live they can attack or do something to you at any time."

I bit my lip. "But where would I go? I can't stay with May. She and Drew are living together and she's pregnant. I won't be able to sneak out for my night job."

"As much as it pains me to say this," H grumbled. "maybe you should stay with Gary. Think about it for a minute." He stopped my interruption. "He's rich right? And famous? That means he has a top-of-the-line security system and that should be able to keep you safe. I'll watch you while he's at work or something. You'll never be alone."

I could feel the tears escaping. "I'm scared."

He sighed and pulled me into an embrace. "You'd be crazy not to be."

I couldn't help but smile as my tears soaked his shirt.

* * *

After a few minutes we separated, I packed up everything I needed into duffel bag and I went to find Gary. He didn't look surprised with my plead, but before he could give me his answer a portly cop came up to me. "Miss Green?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take you down to the station for some questioning."

"What!" Gary seethed before I could answer with my own protests. "You're making it sound like _**she **_did all of this!"

The cop flushed. "It's the regular procedure. We just need to ask Ms. Green some questions and then she can go."

"Forget it." His reply was blunt. "She's had enough stress for today. I'll take her down to the station tomorrow, until then she's coming with me to stay at my house."

I saw the cop put a hand on his gun holster. "Now you–"

"What's going on here Frank?" I turned to see another cop, this time a very handsome cop with yellow hair and mysterious dark purple eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Officer Morty." Frank grunted. "These people aren't letting me escort Ms. Green down to the station for questioning."

Morty groaned. "You idiot. That's for people we _**know **_have done something wrong." He turned to us. "I'm sorry. He's new at this."

Gary grunted. "Just let us go and we'll give you all the questions you want _**tomorrow**_."

Morty nodded. "Absolutely." He shook my hand and Gary's. "Have a good night, the both of you." He turned to me. "Might I recommend sleeping pills? That, or a large cup of chamomile tea. No offense, but you look like you could use it."

I nodded. "Thank you. Let's go Gary."

He nodded and guided me to his car. He started the cursing after we pulled out of the driveway.

"That freakin idiot! I should sue for allowing such an idiot to handle stuff like this!"

I sighed. "No suing until I feel like I can kick your ass."

He chuckled but said nothing the rest of the way.

* * *

The house wasn't exactly mansion-like but it certainly wasn't small either. It was one of those modern houses with windows in the shapes of circles and a square roof instead of a triangular one. The gate was certainly impressive: twenty feet high, made of some sort of metal. Titanium, I got out of him later. The driveway could have fit three of my apartments.

But if I thought the outside was impressive, I nearly fainted at the inside. Everything was ultra modern, ranging from an elevator in the foyer to automated sinks to doorbells that sang Elvis Presley and Micheal Jackson.

I whistled as I took in the interior. "I envy whatever poor soul is going to be your wife."

He chuckled as he led me up a staircase (the kind that circled) and into a hallway, pointing out various rooms. "That's the hallway. And next to that is my study. And next to that is your room. The main bathroom is downstairs next to my room, but as a guest you get your own."

"And you tell me where your bathroom is, why?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "In case you wanted to shower with me."

I rolled my eyes and stepped inside my room. It was much plainer than the rest of the house, but just as majestic. The walls were the color of milk, as were the sheets and curtains and anything that was a fabric. A soft, gray rug covered redwood floors. There weren't any accessories in the room, only a small nightstand and a mirror. Surprisingly, I liked it.

"Thank you." I murmured. "For everything. I mean it."

He looked surprised by my thanks. "Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

The scary thing? My answer was, "In a heartbeat."

Safe to say I blushed ten shades of non-existent red. At least he was blushing too.

Before I could stop him he gently kissed my forehead and left.

I stood there, blushing like an idiot before I collapsed onto my new bed and tried to sleep my stress off.


	5. Chapter 5

Can I Get A Cappuccino?  
Silver Psychic

Happy New Years Eve! I'll post another something on New Years Day, but for now, enjoy!

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. On a bad day, it works miracles.

* * *

Chapter 5

The first thing I did when I woke up that morning was scream.

Hey, you would to if you woke up in an unfamiliar room.

Anyways, as I started screaming, the door opened with a bang. And who else was it but Mr. Perfect Gary-freaking-Oak wrapped in a towel from the waist down. Did I mention his hair was wet?

And then I remembered. My apartment was trashed, probably booby-trapped and I was living with Gary until further notice.

Shoot. Me. Now.

* * *

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?" We had been driving to Starbucks for ten minutes and had yet to say more than nine words!

"I never said I didn't forgive you."

"Then talk to me dammit! You've been Sulky Sally ever since we left the house."

"You would to if your house guest interrupted your shower."

"For the last freaking time, _**I panicked. **_And you can kiss my ass if you think I'll apologize again."

"Yeah, because I _**need**_ to listen to your lovely voice again."

"...Do you want to die?"

He wisely said nothing the rest of the way there.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?"

May had shown up at Starbucks during my lunch hour, practically dragged me to her expensive car (that Drew bought her) and proceeded to haul me to a shop that specialized in wedding dresses. She sat me down on a cushion (I would die before I admitted this to her, but the cushions was pretty comfortable) and then modeled every single one of the dresses she picked out for me to judge.

Someone should have shot me. It would have been more humane.

I took a really good look at her. Her stomach hadn't started to bulge yet so she wanted to go dress shopping now and get a dress that she could adjust later. Right now the one she had on was a cream number with puffy taffeta sleeves and the area around the stomach was inflated up like a balloon. I would kill someone (mainly her) if she wore that down the isle. And judging by the expression on her face, she knew it. "No go?"

"No go."

She groaned and sat herself down on a plushy cushion. "It'll take forever to find the right one. These are too skinny, these make me look fat! If this keeps going on I'm going to marry Drew in my sweats!"

"Or your nice white jeans."

Her expression brightened up. "You're a genius Leaf! I'll just wear white jeans and a white blouse! It'll be perfect!"

I cringed. "I don't think Drew will approve. His whole family is going to be there, with the exception of George. They already don't like you."

She scowled as I reminded her. Drew had taken both of us to his last family reunion and it hadn't exactly gone over well. While his mother, Marlynn, was a sweet woman who loved us, his father, George, was a stick-in-your-ass-permanently type of guy. He didn't approve their relationship because of May's poor background and he didn't like me because I told him he needed to shut up and get a life and almost everyone there laughed. And Marlynn told me most of the family that was not on her side tended to fall in line with George. Needless to say we haven't been invited to any parties from Drew's family yet.

May sighed. "At least Marlynn's side of the family likes me."

I grinned. "She just wants grandbabies. Speaking of which, have you told her yet?"

She blushed. "Yeah. We went over to their house and told them. George disowned him on the spot."

I winced. "Ouch."

She shrugged. "Meh. Drew didn't take it that hard. He always said George would disown him someday.

I, apparently, was the excuse." She pulled a simple white dress from the rack. "What do you think of this?"

I shook my head. "Too plain. You want to look so beautiful, you'll make Drew salivate when you walk through the door."

She blushed even harder as I laughed. "Leaf!"

There was suddenly a shrieking near the door. We turned to see another friend of ours, Dawn, shouting for us to get our butts out of this second-hand store (Did I mention that this store was designer? If she was dissing one of her own favorite stores, it meant she was really pissed). We didn't even bother to say our goodbyes to the clerk, who had gone wide-eyed at the sight of Dawn Shinji, famous fashion designer and wife of a world-famous runway model, in her store.

* * *

"I am so insulted. I come by your job to take you both to my studio to design your perfect dress, and I have to hear from **_Misty_** that you went to _**someone else **_to get your dress! And you didn't even think of **_me_**! Did I mention I'm insulted? Because hell yes I'm insulted!"

I winced as she accidentally (or purposely, you can never tell with Dawn) hit me with some measuring tape. The metal kind. She was apparently pissed that we hadn't thought of her when we went shopping for dresses and had proceeded to drag us to her car and kidnap us to her her studio where she measured every inch of us, raving on an on about how she was pissed and we better thank God she was doing this for free because she had half a mind to charge us full price and did I mention she's designer so her dresses would cost more than I made in ten years so we better get down on our knees and thank God, no, _**her**_, for doing this?

Psh. Designers. They're crazy the lot of them.

"Well," Dawn huffed as she finally finished tourtu-I mean, measuring us. "all I can say is the gowns will definitely be beautiful. What's the color theme again?"

"Any color of a rose. Mostly red and white, but I was thinking more of a sunset theme with orange, red, coral and yellow roses."

Dawn nodded seriously. "You're right. Would it really be traditional if we dressed you in white?"

"Dawn!"

She looked unabashed. "What? I'm just asking."

"It's still rude!"

May laughed sheepishly. "Its okay Leaf." She turned to Dawn. "I'm fine with the dress not being white. We're really only having the ceremony because Drew's mother would throw a fit if we didn't."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's true."

Suddenly, something whistled beside my ear and shattered the mirror behind me. Without even thinking about it I grabbed May and Dawn and tossed them behind a sofa. I growled to myself as I realized why they were shooting.

They were trying to get to me.

I glanced at May and Dawn. Their scared expressions pierced my heart. I was the the one who they were after, not them. I had to get them out of danger. I scouted the room, just as Father taught me to do during an emergency. Dawn's studio was a relatively small room. There was only one window that had been shattered with the first gunshot, and the door was exactly four feet away from me.

Unless I had some sort of weapon, I wouldn't make it without an injury. I didn't want an injury if I was going to lead these guys away from my friends. But I couldn't sit still and wait for Falkner. May or Dawn could get hurt!

Gulping I turned to my friends. "Guys, whatever you do, don't move from behind this couch. It will protect you from gunshots. As soon as they stop, wait thirty seconds before running. Whatever you do, don't stop until you see someone you know you can trust."

Too shocked to really understand, they nodded. I couldn't help but smile sadly. They were innocent. They didn't deserve to get involved in my messes.

Especially not my dangerous ones.

Sighing, I counted to three and raced for the door. The sound of gunshots drawing nearer made my skin crawl, but I had to get to that door. Ever A fierce pain suddenly hit my thigh, but I was so hyped up on adrenaline I could barely feel it. Finally, I managed to dash into a hallway, away from the bullets. The sound of gunshots suddenly ceased and I ran for the exit.

* * *

I met Falkner outside. He motioned for me to get in the car and I obeyed without any hesitation.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He apologized. "The security guard caught me at the door and wouldn't let me through."

I shook my head as I reached for some bandages I spied in the backseat. "Its fine. I'm alive and that's all that counts. They won't go after Dawn and May will they?"

Falkner shook his head and stepped on the gas. "No. Their priority is capturing and killing you. Innocents don't matter to them so long as they don't get in their way."

I sighed in relief. "Good. Now where are you taking me?"

He grimaced. "My clients have requested to meeting with you."

I sighed. "There's no way out of it?"

"Not unless you want me fired."

"And we wouldn't want that. Drive away."

* * *

Paul, Gary and Drew ran to where Dawn and May were sitting, wrapped in blankets and grasping the cups of water the officers had offered them. Drew didn't waste any time and scooped up May into his arms. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

May shook her head. "No. We're fine."

Paul didn't say anything, but he too wrapped Dawn in his embrace. Gray looked around for the emerald-eyed girl. "Where is Leaf?"

"Thats the thing!" Dawn exclaimed. "She told us to wait quietly for the police to come to my studio and to not trust anyone I didn't know! And as soon as she ran to the door, the shooting stopped! Its like she's done this before! Or at least been trained for situations like this."

May nodded. "Its true. And ever since she ran off we haven't heard from her since. I must have dialed her phone a million times. Wherever she is, she doesn't want us involved."

Gary sighed. "Where are you Leaf?"

* * *

The building was big, imposing and very tall. It just screamed, "We are way richer than you bastards."

Yep. Thats my parents alright.

The secretary at the front desk must have recognized Falkner because she led us to the top floor without any questions. I felt the frog in my throat become bigger and bigger with each floor we passed. I couldn't help but squeeze Falkner's hand. He squeezed back.

The secretary led us to a large room at the end of the hall. I couldn't help but take a deep breath and try to assemble my jumbled emotions. The door opened and we stepped inside.

Two people were behind a desk. One was standing and one was sitting. The standing woman was regally beautiful, but the sharp look in her eyes combined with her thin lips was anything but warm. Sparkling emeralds were attached to her ears and fingers, while her dark green satin dress clung to her body like a second skin. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the length of the dress. The man was handsome with slicked back brown hair and a crisp black suit jacket with an emerald dress shirt and black tie underneath. His brown eyes were also cold.

"Hello Leafiana." Even his voice was cold.

The door behind me shut ominously.


	6. Chapter 6

Can I Get A Cappuccino?  
Silver Psychic

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. On a bad day, it works miracles.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Castillo."

The woman raised a manicured brow. "Such a formal greeting for a daughter and her parents."

_Bitch. You're not my mother damn it. I'd die first before I would ever admit I shared the same DNA as you. _"My parents aren't here, so I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Leafiana–"

My eyebrow twitched and I could feel my bandaged leg throbbing painfully. _Control yourself Leaf. Don't let these bastards get to you. _"If you would please refrain from calling me that, it would be much appreciated."

The man 'hmped'. "It was the name we gave you when you were born. You should be grateful."

_Grateful that I have you two as blood relatives? Hell to the no. _"Again, my _**parents**_ were the one who gave me my name. I'm afraid you are confused."

Mrs. Castillo made a frustrated noise. "Enough of this game Leafiana!"

"My parents are Jonathan and Rosella Green." I continued to deny. "They are the ones who have raised me since I was two. They are the ones who have taught me how to love and be myself. They are the ones who have the _**right **_to call themselves my parents."

"We gave birth to you–"

"And if I had it my way I would have died the moment I came into this world. Nobody deserves parents like you."

Falkner winced. He;d better get used to this quickly if he is going to continue to protect me. Mrs. Castillo flushed. "Why you insolent little–"

"Caroline." The man's tone sharply cut off his wife's rant. "Be patient. She just needs to learn respect."

I snorted. "Respect? To you two bastards?" Mrs. Castillo sharply inhaled. "The apocalypse will happen first."

"That is quite enough!" Mr. Castillo roared.

But I was on a roll. "You think giving birth to me gives you control over me? Over my dead body, although thanks to the two off you, that could happen any time soon! I am my own person and nothing will change that! I'm sorry for the fact that you two are my parents! You deserve all these threats that you've been getting! I'm only sorry that I have to be the one to suffer for it! Do you know what they did to me not even two hours ago? Do you?"

"We haven't been informed–"

"They tried to kill me and my two best friends, thats hat happened! And one of them is _**pregnant**_! Not only did they almost kill her, but they almost killed her unborn child because you two couldn't stop being such sorry idiots!"

"Enough with your language Leafiana!"

I started laughing. Hysterically, if I might add. "I haven't even begun! It's all your fault! Everything would have been fine if you two hadn't been righteous and cruel bastards! Because of you two, people are now trying to kill all of us! They are willing to risk everything, even the safety of people who don't deserve being in the line of fire, just so they can kill all three of us! And who do we have to thank? The stick up of both your butts! I don't give a damn as to whose fault it is, but somehow every single on of my problems always starts with the two of you." I took a deep breath. "So who was it? Was it your," I pointed to the fuming woman. "whoring ways or," I pointed to the scowling man. "your firing people for stepping into your office with a crooked tie?"

"How dare–"

"Thats enough." We turned to see Falkner stepping between me and Mr. and Mrs. Castillo. "We'll get nothing done if we just sit here and argue! Whoever wants to kill you three will have every opportunity if you three don't work together."

I sniffed. "I only came with you to tell them I never wanted to see them again. Whether they die or not is no concern of mine. They can rot in some ditch for all I care."

"Whether or not you consider yourself their daughter, in the eyes of others you are the same as them. Because of that, no matter where you go, you will be hunted down just as ruthlessly."

"So what do you suggest I do? I can't stay here."

"We have no choice."

"I do. I know people who can get me fake IDs and fake birth certificates."

Mrs. Castillo snorted. "And you call me a whore."

I sharply turned my gaze towards her. "At least I don't cheat on my husband with three other men per night. How many conquests do you have in a week? At least twenty if you feel like spreading your legs a little more." I spat each word with as much venom as I could muster. If my words were poisoned darts, the two of them would be dead. "The people who would do these things for me are my friends that I've helped out over the years. You two don't have a selfless bone in your bodies."

"You are our daughter. Our blood runs through your veins. Accept it!"

"So long as I live and breathe, I will deny my relation to you two with every bone in my body."

Just as Falkner was about to say something, there was a bang and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

I groaned at the throbbing in my head as light streamed through my eyes. I tried to rub my eyes, but as hard as my arm tugged I couldn't. My ribs felt like someone had stepped on them, I could feel that my arm was broken and my thigh felt like it was on fire. It must have gotten infected when I didn't treat it right away. I blinked before looking at my surroundings. I was in some kind of warehouse. My arms were bound by seriously tight knots behind the chair they had strapped me to. Only a knife could get them off me.

"Damn it." I cursed quietly. "So much for Falkner being a good bodyguard."

"So you're awake." I turned to see Raquel smirking at me. I should have known. If I had to choose anyone to be my enemy, it would be Raquel every single time. "About time." I rolled my eyes but stayed silent. I wasn't going to play her little game. She loudly gnashed her teeth. "Speak when someone's talking to you!"

"That's enough Domino." My eyes widened. It couldn't be. Not even _**they**_ would do this. "Let me handle this. Go inform the rest that my daughter is here."

The ex-Raquel nodded, shot me a superior look while flipping her blond curls and walked away. I didn't lift my head. "So, it wasn't enough that you two had to ruin my life, you had to try and kill me while you two were at it."

Mrs. Castillo scowled. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You gave me up for adoption when I was two. I think I have a _**pretty good**_ idea about what I'm talking about."

Mrs. Castillo waved away my sentence. "You shall forgive us over time."

I snorted. "Right. I'm going to forgive you for abandoning me when I became too troublesome. I'm going to forgive you for not taking care of me like parents _**should**_. I'm going to forgive you when I needed your support when I was raped and you two did _**nothing**_. Yeah, I'm sure we're all going to be one big happy family."

Mrs. Castillo scowled again. "Enough with your stupid sarcasm. It is of no help to you."

I rolled my eyes. "It's kept me alive. It's helped me make friends. It's given me my job. Sarcasm has certainly helped me a lot more than you have."

"I said thats enough!" The furious woman shrieked. "Whether or not I am your mother, I am still your superior and you will keep your silence when I tell you to keep it!"

I pretended to think about it. "Hmm. How about you let me go, I walk away free and to the police and they put you in the loony bin where you belong?"

I felt the back of her hand on my cheek before I saw it. "How can trash like you be related to me?"

"Shouldn't that be my question?"

Another back-slap. "Silence!"

I've never been one to listen to someone I don't like. "How about I don't? Speaking of stupidity, as I am already looking at you," She let out a warning growl. "where is Tweedle Dumber?"

"He's safe in his room." I nearly snickered at the fact that she knew who I was talking about. "I told him they attacked us and the police found us before they could do anything. They are currently looking for you. But they won't look here."

I blinked in surprise. "He doesn't know?"

"He thinks that people are after his family. He doesn't know that I hired those people to shoot you."

"Are you trying to kill me? Why the hell are you doing this?"

She ground her teeth together. "Because I want the company. Nicholas has done _**nothing**_ to deserve it. I was the one who seduced all the men into making all those deals. It was me who found loopholes in contracts, me who did all the hard work. And yet a mongrel like Nicholas was able to secure the position as president? Thats ridiculous!" She took a deep breath. "If he dies then the company is mine." She snarled. "But in his will, everything he has will go to you!"

I raised a brow at that one. "So if I die, he rewrites the will and you get everything."

"I won't kill you if you don't upset me. I just need you out of the picture, with a few photos of your death, and you'll be free to go."

"And I won't got to the police, because?"

Her smile was so evil my blood froze. "Because you value those friends of yours." My heart stopped. "I know about those friends of yours Leafiana. May Maple is your best and closest friend. And pregnant too. Not to mention about to be married. Shame. She was going to make you the maid of honor. Her husband to be is quite the looker and from a rich family. Drew Hayden, I believe his name was?"

My ears started to ring. I felt dizzy and nauseous. I had to swallow back bile. "You evil witch." I managed to choke out. "You'll go to hell for this."

She bent down to my face. "You think I care? Keep calling me petty names and who knows what I'll do? And your little friend, Gary, is first on my hit list." She smirked again. "I hold all the cards Leafiana. Think before you speak here or someone will die." She rose and walked out to the warehouse.

It was a while before I remembered how to breathe.

* * *

"Thank you for your time Mr. Oak. We will begin our investigation as soon as we get the results of those blood tests from the lab."

"Thank you."

There was a pause. "And you are sure Ms. Green was never involved in any illegal activity. No gangs? Drugs? Runaways? Any sort of problems?"

Gary narrowed his eyes. "It sounds to me like you're just vying for gossip to sell to the local newspapers."

The chubby cop flushed. "T-Thats preposterous!"

"I don't care. I just want her found. And if I hear of any rumors about Leaf that are unrelated to this case, I will personally sue the police department."

"L-Lets not get any hasty ideas Mr. Oak–"

"Gary." Drew walked over and put a hand on Gary's shoulder. "Just calm down. We'll find her." He turned to the cop. "But I will personally assist him in any lawsuit that involves the privacy of Ms. Green. Do we make ourselves clear?"

The hubby cop gulped. "Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Now go."

They didn't have to tell him twice. The chubby cop made sure to keep a very far distance from Gary ad Drew whenever he could. Gary sighed in frustration. "Why can't they afford to hire competent officers?"

Drew shrugged. "I'm not the one in charge." He glanced sideways. "Don't look now, but Rudy Fletchers is coming your way."

Gary groaned. He despised Rudy Fletchers. It was like looking at an older, more obnoxious version of himself, without the charm and good looks. Rudy Fletchers walked up to him and stuck out his hand. "Gary Oak. Long time no see."

Because there were media camera's all around Dawn's house, he had to shake his hand. "Pleasure."

"We were wondering if you would be willing to do a small interview?"

"What about?"

"Why, the disappearance of your girlfriend of course! I bet you're devastated–"

"Rudy, she wasn't my girlfriend. She was a _**good**_ friend. I'll do the interview, but no crap about Leaf being my girlfriend."

Rudy shrugged. "Whatever." He spoke into an ear piece and motioned for a cameraman to start. "Thanks Judy. I'm here right now at Coordinator Road outside the home and studio of famous fashion designer of Rose Corporation, Dawn Shinji. At around one in the afternoon, her house was suddenly attacked. Police have confirmed that guns were involved by the multiple bullets and smashed glass inside and outside the studio window. She and her friends managed to find shelter, but the questions still remain; why were they attacked? And why is one of Dawn's friends, Leaf Green, who was there with her and another friend when they were attacked, missing? I'm here with actor and model Gary Oak, who is another friend of Leaf. Gary," He turned to him. "do you have any clue as to Leaf's whereabouts?"

Gary mentally took a deep breath and put on his serious camera face. "Right now we're doing all we can to locate her Rudy. We currently have no idea where she is, but Dawn told me she was shot so I'm sure whoever took her couldn't have gone too far. We will do all we can to find her and bring her back home safe."

"Any words to Leaf if is she is watching this?"

Gary gazed into the camera. "Leaf, if you can hear this, please be safe. Your parents are really worried about you. May, Dawn and Misty keep threatening to castrate the person who took you. We're doing all we can to find you, but we would appreciate a little help. Please be okay." He smiled. "Keep down the sarcasm. I'm sure your kidnappers are getting annoyed with you. To everyone who's watching this: Leaf is a very special person to a lot of people. Drew Hayden and I are currently offering a cash reward of five thousand dollars to anyone who finds her first, but we all want her back, alive and safe."

Rudy laughed. "Well, you've heard him everyone. We need to do all we can to locate Leaf Green. If you have any information, please call the number at the bottom of the screen. Back to you Judy."


End file.
